


The Holidays are Near

by SoftAngelKisses



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Kiiruma is there but not mentioned, Ouma not Oma, Oumeno - Freeform, Oumeno Week, Ships That Are There but Not Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAngelKisses/pseuds/SoftAngelKisses
Summary: Himiko and Kokichi go shopping, then they meet at Rantaro’s mansion.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Holidays are Near

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of Oumeno week!! I chose Free Day because why not?
> 
> I genuinely love Christmas, and I wish I could of made this longer but I.. just could not... my apologies for the abrupt ending. I seriously just don’t want it to be late, even if it’s fine for it to be late.
> 
> After a while, I’ll go back and edit these... and make them longer. 
> 
> But of course, hope you enjoy this anyway.

Christmas was a holiday loved by many; the giving gifts and receiving gifts, mostly receiving, but still giving.

Kokichi always wished for a regular Christmas. The decorations up, a big Christmas tree, presents sitting under the tree, and a family to open them with.

Kokichi was glad he was able to spend this Christmas with someone. Someone he truly loved and cared for, someone that truly loved him and cared for him. Someone he truly appreciates with all his heart. 

Though she was a little slow at realizing it. That they somehow fell in love. She probably thinks it’s still infatuation or something. Can you honestly be infatuated with someone for 3 years?

Right now, him and Himiko were out shopping at Harajuku for Christmas presents to give to their friends. It was pretty populated here; Harajuku is pretty popular among Japan, so there’s no surprise there.

“Nyeh, so where are we going first?” Himiko asked.

“Hmm, well… maybe we should go to the vintage shop! You know how Kaede said something about wanting to try vintage stuff but she could never get to it? Well since you volunteered, you can get her stuff there.”

“Oh, okay- then let’s go!”

They went into a vintage shop. It was pretty nice in here. A cool temperature. They greeted the clerk and looked around for some stuff. It was cool that the shop was also pretty Christmasy. Everything around Harajuku was Christmasy! It was nice to look at.

“Ah, there it is!”

Himiko grabbed the tag on the shirt she noticed and checked the price. 

¥ _4,000._

“Hmm…” She took the shirt off the rack and quickly went up to pay. 

After she was done with that, she waited for Kokichi to be done with whatever he was doing. Wait, where did he even go? Ah, I’m sure he can take care of himself. 

Kokichi finally popped out from the back wearing a funny looking hat. It looked like a beanie, but with green and orange stripes on it. 

“You like this beanie?” He pointed to it.

“Ah.. it looks… nice… are you buying that?”

“No!” He whipped around to put it back, then came back and asked if she paid. She nodded. 

“Alright, let’s continue!!! And after a while, let’s get a snack or something!”

“Nyeh, okay!”

• • •

They got a couple of things from multiple different shops, and it left them carrying multiple bags. It was getting really dark, so they hurried back to their car with the bags. Himiko felt drained, actually. From this morning putting up decorations and THEN coming all the way out here to shop. She just wanted to curl up into her bed and sleep. Not surprised if she does end up staying awake for a while though.

  
  


“Well that was fun!” Kokichi chirped.

“Mhm…”

They didn’t really talk much on the way home due to Himiko not really paying attention and Kokichi not bothering to disturb her any longer than he has the last few times. It was silence… but a comfortable silence.

  
  
  


Alas, of course they got home and they started unloading the back. Stepping inside, the two place the bags onto the table and Himiko slouches onto the table. 

“Nyehhh… that was extremely draining… can we wrap these tomorrow…?”

“Girrrl, no. We’re doing this tonight. Not tomorrow, tonight!”

“Nyehhh… but I’m tired…”

“I’m a little tired, but I’m still doing it!” He pats her back while walking into the kitchen. “Now get up. miss!” 

“Nyehhhh…..”

Kokichi rummages around in the closet for the supplies. He forgets about the light, almost. As he was turning it on, he felt arms snake around his torso. 

“Nyeh… come on… we could cuddle… and watch a movie ‘til we fall asleep… doesn’t that sound niiice?” 

Kokichi chuckled. “Nice try, but I know my own tactics.” He removed her arms and grabbed the wrapping paper and strolled out the kitchen. Himiko sighed, staring at the red wrapping paper in front of her. 

“Dummy…” 

She picked up the wrapping paper and followed Kokichi out. There they took out the stuff they bought and they looked at each other, nodded, then began their wrapping.

• • •

10:45 PM. 

Both resting their heads on the table for a quick minute.

They did finish, but they’re just laying there… for a little bit… not too long.

Well it’s been 30 minutes and they’re still there, until one of them shoots awake, which was Kokichi. He rubs his eyes then shakes his head and starts gathering up all the gifts they wrapped while trying not to wake Himiko. He stacks them in three and sighs. He looked at the mage and smiled warmly. 

“Well, it is pretty late… for her..” 

Kokichi walked to her and picked her up, carrying her in bridal style, up the steps and into their bedroom. He placed her on the bed and went to take a quick shower. 

And after said shower, his pjs, then in the bed with his girl. He snuggled close to her and closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.

• • •

So a small timeskip to a party hosting at Rantaro’s mansion. Everyone was having fun and what not, eating food, vibing to Christmas music. It was pretty fun. 

Of course this is all before Christmas, which is in two days. 

Currently the guys were drinking in the dining room, and the girls were chatting in the living room about nearly anything. It was quite fun.

“Ahhh!! I can’t wait for Christmas! It’s gonna be so fun!!” Tenko exclaimed.

“Nyeh, It would maybe be exciting if we had children.” 

“Oh yes, just seeing their faces light up when they open presents. That’s pretty exciting to see!” Kaede folded her hands.

“I don’t even want any children… well I kind of take care of one.” Maki furrowed her eyebrows.

“Hmhm, Kaito is a handful, I take it?” Kirumi asked.

“Well, he’s annoying sometimes, acts like a child. It’s not fun.”

“But you still love him anyway, Nyahahaha!” Angie cupped both of her cheeks.

“Yeah..” Maki shook her head.

“Well, I reckon everyone will be with their families for Christmas?” Tsumugi put both her hands together. 

“I suppose so.” All the women replied.

“Ah… well, my family doesn’t exactly welcome me anymore, so I might just be by myself this Christmas.” Tsumugi said, giving a sad smile. 

“Awww, really? That must be horrible.. being by yourself…” Kaede frowned.

“It’s fine, no worries. I don’t mind it all that much, Akamatsu.”

“W-Well you can spend Christmas with me and Rantaro!” Tenko told her, trying to help.

“No no, you and Amami should spend Christmas with each other! Besides, it would be kind of awkward for me to just… be there with you guys. Since you are a couple after all, haha.”

“But I don’t want you being alone…”

A boisterous laugh filled the room, and that boisterous laugh of course belonging to Kaito. Maki sighed, shaking her head.

“And then he’s so loud…”

“Well that’s Momota for you.”

And then they heard a loud, high-pitched whine. 

“My god, who knew that degenerate’s voice could go up that high.”

“Nyeh… _I_ never even knew that. Wait… actually I do… Iruma put one of Gokuhara’s spiders on his head and he screamed to the top of his lungs… hehe.”

“Oh yeah! I remember that shit! That was funny as hell! Hahahahaha!” Miu cackled.

“Yeah, that degenerate looking scared always amuses me!”

Himiko put her hand on her cheek, slowly beginning to tune out the noise of everyone else, leaving her with her thoughts.

_I do wonder… if Kokichi ever visited his parents this time around. Maybe not… I mean his parents did treat him like shit._

Himiko frowned. The thought of him visiting his parents kinda spooked her, but also made her curious. Maybe it’s the reason why he’s so…

…

_Maybe not think about his body like that._

She went to tune back into conversation, trying to get rid of those weird thoughts.

• • •

Later on, everyone gathered around the couch and fireplace and started watching a movie. Himiko stroked Kokichi's head like a cat while he laid on her lap. It was a usual Christmas movie. 

I guess you could say that they’re spending this time with each other before preparing for the big day. Nothing can really beat a day like Christmas. 

Everyone’s just together, being a family. It’s nice… very nice. 

Kokichi enjoyed his time here, at this party. He wishes to have the best Christmas… and he feel like he will, after all those years of abuse and neglect. He’ll finally have someone to spend Christmas with. Admittedly, he’s glad to have everyone here. 

Christmas really does bring people together.


End file.
